


May the Moons Lights Bless Us

by Neecla



Series: Equius x Reader Collection [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neecla/pseuds/Neecla
Summary: He turns his eyes towards me and-he isn't wearing his shades.His eyes are the same yellow as every other troll here but his iris is such a beautiful shade of blue.We stare into each others eyes for more than just a few moments but I don't notice the tension between us, too mesmerized by getting a good look at his eyes.-----a small reader-insertcontinuation of "the moons on alternia are a sight to behold" but can be read as a stand-alone
Relationships: Equius Zahhak/Reader
Series: Equius x Reader Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999729
Kudos: 14





	May the Moons Lights Bless Us

**Author's Note:**

> this is a gift for danny!  
> i hope you feel better soon!!
> 
> im not well-versed with reader inserts but i think ive been doing well so far!!

It has been a few months already since I've started living with Equius. Things were a bit awkward at first but after talking about various different topics throughout the days we became closer and more familiar with each other.

Equius might say that we are in a quadrant together, which im slowly starting to understand, but in human terms we are dating (i think).

When I told him that most humans usually only dedicate themselves to one person with the clear exception of poly relationships he felt bad about not telling me that he has a moirail.

I'll be honest with myself, at first I felt really betrayed but now that I've met Nepeta and familiarized myself more with their culture, I've come to understand and accept their moirallegiance.

And Nepeta is really kind!  
That doesn't mean I haven't noticed the way she moves - graceful and feral like a predator - in a way she reminds me of a lion.

But we generally have alot of fun talking and sometimes i even join her with roleplaying or drawing shipping charts.

She is also the reason that I'm starting to understand quadrants alot better.

I've been standing on the balcony for a while now, lost in my thoughts and memories. 

Suddenly I feel a presence move besides me. It makes me realize that I've been standing on here for a while now. The slight smell of oil with a small overlay of sweat following the person tells me its Equius. Seems like he came here right from his workshop.  
I wonder if he saw me standing on the balcony on his way to take a shower so he changed routes to talk to me.

I look up to the two moons of Alternia, still a sight to behold even after months.

"This reminds me of the first time we talked on here and I asked you about the two moons up there", i say and chuckle slightly, remembering the awkward tension that was still between us back then.  
My shoulder bumps into his as i turn my head towards him to smile up to the indigoblood.  
"but im sure you don't remember that. it has been months already."

"No, i do remember that certain conversation rather well and I would prefer if you wouldn't assume something like that without asking next time." he says in a rather curt voice but I can hear the soft undertones. He often sounds cold but I know he just doesn't know how to show that he cares.

He turns his eyes towards me and-  
he isn't wearing his shades.

His eyes are the same yellow as every other troll here but his iris is such a beautiful shade of blue.

We stare into each others eyes for more than just a few moments but I don't notice the tension between us, too mesmerized by getting a good look at his eyes.

I slowly lift my hand, Equius eyes folowing the movement, and put it on his cheek.

He breaks the silence, "I would not recommend commencing any further before I have taken a shower", and is that a blush I'm seeing?

Oh god, he is blushing in blue too! It makes sense if his blood is really indigo but this is just the cutest thing I have ever seen.

Thinking about what he said, I chuckle.  
"Equius I really don't mind it too much but if you want to go take a shower, you can do that. I demand cuddles afterwards though!"

Hearing those words Equius blushes even further and tries to turn his head away but my hand is still on his cheek so he can't really move away.  
He really is adorable.

"If that is what you want, i wll accept that order. I shall not dissapoint." comes his answer.

But I really don't like the way he phrased that sentence. I lean forward, towards the cheek that isn't covered by my hand, and give him a kiss.  
"You could never dissapoint me when you give me cuddles.", I whisper and smile into the kiss.

After that I let go and move back two steps towards the entrance.  
"Don't leave me waiting for too long!"  
Before turning my back I sneak another look at him to see him hold a hand up to his cheek looking very bewildered.


End file.
